


When dreams are real

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Killian has a good dream followed by a great reality.





	When dreams are real

Killian smiles as he drifts toward wakefulness, stretching slightly he opens his eyes then squeezes them closed again. He reaches down to touch himself, sighing softly in the dark, his fingers wrap around his swollen length grown stiff as he slept, dreaming of his lover. He looks at the man lying next to him and admires his long neck relaxed against the pillow, his hair forming to its shape and curling around his ear.

He listens to his quiet breathing as he sleeps, watches his ribs rise and fall, his eyes sweep the smooth expanse of his back, a graceful S, curving into his waist then disappearing beneath the blanket. He moves closer to breathe in the scent of his hair, to kiss his warm shoulder, his fingers trembling with want slide along his hip then around to his stomach and press lightly against it.

\--------

Rogers wakes at his touch, his breath catches as his lover’s fingernails scratch through the wiry hair surrounding his thickness, his hand moves to guide him, to feel him as he grows hard. His lips part as their palms glide along its smooth skin, thumbs swirling its tip, spreading the wetness that has begun to leak there. He cranes his neck, seeking the soft lips that brush his shoulder, then turns in his pirate’s arms to capture them, plump and yielding, between his own. His hand moves to his lover’s neck, they kiss chastely at first, then his tongue reaches out to test the seal of his mouth, he probes for entry then finds it and slips inside to taste and lick.

\--------

Killian searches Rogers’ face, his eyebrows arch with passion as their tongues dance against each other. He opens his eyes and returns his gaze, hooded with desire, the bluest-blue obscured behind a curtain of lashes. He tilts his head to dive deeper, his lover moans against his mouth and he thinks these are the moments he lives for. When the world falls away and nothing is left, save his quiet sounds of pleasure in the night.

His arms encircle his detective and gather him close, his hand holds the base of his head as their mouths slant demandingly across each other. Then they roll together and he’s on his back, his legs wrap around Rogers’ waist cradling him between his thighs, the weight of his body moving against him, pressing him into the mattress, his feet rest at the small of his back.

\--------

Rogers’ mouth drifts along Killian’s jaw, his teeth biting its edge then marking his neck with his lips and tongue. He pauses to kiss his twin freckles as his lips trace a path along his collarbone to the hollow of his neck, his nose dipping into its depression, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his skin. His fingers comb through the thick pelt of hair on his muscled chest to find a nipple and stroke it with his thumb, then pinch it between his fingers until it’s erect and pebbled.

His head moves back up to whisper his desire in Killian’s ear, telling him what he wants to do, then moves to kiss his mouth gently, their foreheads together as they look into each other’s eyes.

\--------

Killian grins as Roger’s rolls off of him, then pushes against the mattress with fist and stump to sit up against the headboard. Rogers straddles his lap and throws his arms around his pirate’s neck, his fingers grasping handfuls of his hair, pulling with delicious tension against his scalp as their mouths meet once again. Rogers leans forward onto his knees then Killian guides himself into position as Rogers sits back, groaning as his muscle stretches open to take him inside, then cinching tightly as he fills him.

Killian looks up at his lover’s face, his mouth is slack as he’s entered, their eyes connect as his body engulfs him and takes his thickness completely. Rogers’ eyes flutter closed, his dark lashes dust his cheekbones, he scrubs his face against his pirate’s cheek and pants into his hair, then he begins to move slowly up and down. His hips swivel and angle and move side to side like an exotic dancer, as his lover’s hips buck upward and thrust against him.

\--------

Rogers grips the headboard for leverage and drives himself with force onto his lover, Killian is nearly wrecked already and breathes heavily against his partner's neck, his hand caresses his back then moves to his ribs, clamping his arms against his sides to lift and pull as he moves up and down, fucking him relentlessly. Killian feels his orgasm building and grasps Rogers' length tugging him firmly with his fist, long strokes up over the head and back down to its base.

The detective's body is slick with sweat from exertion as he slams himself again and again, grinding down onto his lover's swollen shaft, feeling Killian's hand pumping him just the way he likes it. He watches his pirate's face in the throes of passion then feels the first pulses inside, squeezing his muscles as tightly around him as he can, until his own spasms ripple through him and he falls hard, throbbing and spurting out his climax between them. Killian curses and grunts as he comes, pouring and spilling himself into lover, his hips jerk sloppily as he empties and strains out the last drop.

\--------

They slump together to rest for moment. Rogers is winded and grinning, his chest heaving as he kisses his pirate’s eyelids and touches his face with his fingers. Killian grabs some tissue from the beside table to wipe away the mess they made together, before they both slide down and form spoons under the blanket. Rogers asks what brought that on, still catching his breath. ‘I had a dream about you. When I woke up you were there lying next to me, it was all real and all true. Well, I couldn’t contain myself.’ Killian answers with a laugh, then reaches for his partner’s hand and holds it against his chest. Rogers smiles in the dark and hugs him close as they drift back to sleep.


End file.
